Angel's song
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Après sa mort, le fantôme de Mello existe encore et celui de Matt vient le rejoindre. Ensemble ils discutent de ce qui va suivre après la mort de Mello.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.**

_La chanson de l'ange_

C'était fini, Mello était mort. Kiyomi Takada l'avait tué et ensuite, elle avait mis le feu au camion, se tuant elle aussi par la même occasion. Tout cela fut dicté par Light, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à la tuer en se servant du Death Note. L'ironie du sort voulu que ce soit près d'une église que l'incendie eut lieu. Mello sous sa forme de fantôme observa le feu se répandre et gagner en intensité.

Quelques instants plus tard, une main ganté se posa sur ses yeux tandis que l'autre le prit par la taille pour l'approcher contre lui. Il s'agissait d'un des amis du blond qui était également sous sa forme de fantôme.

« Mello...

- Il vaut mieux ne plus regarder.

- Matt... l'église... brûle...

- Est-ce l'endroit qu'on lui a ordonné d'incendier ? C'est plutôt beau, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne te ressemble pas vraiment, que le lieu de ta mort soit une église ? Pourquoi ne souris-tu pas ? »

Matt enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de son ami.

« Mello... tu as travaillé dur. »

Le châtain avait beau être gentil et heureux, Mihael ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

« A la fin... je n'ai pas pu battre Near. Même si je lui ai dis que je l'attendrais à la ligne d'arrivée.

- Mello... Est-ce juste parce que tu voulais battre Near et devenir le numéro un ? Ou parce que tu voulais venger L... ? »

Le blond prit un air triste. Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait souhaité faire mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

« … Ne me juge pas comme ça. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus réaliser aucune de ces choses. C'est pourquoi... il vaut mieux laisser tout le reste à Near. Nous deux, nous ne pouvons que regarder comment les choses vont évoluer. Si c'est Near, il peut le faire.

- Tu as sûrement donné à Near la pièce manquante du puzzle. »

Matt enlaça à nouveau son ami qui laissa sa tête reposer contre une de ses épaules.

« … C'est pourquoi... … tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi dur avec toi-même. »

Le châtain resserra davantage son étreinte.

« De toute façon, nous sommes morts maintenant. Il n'y a rien à faire à propos de ça. Tu en as tellement fait... c'est assez.

- … Matt, je te remercie d'avoir toujours été avec moi.

- … Ce n'était pas désagréable...

- … Matt...

- Hmm ? »

Mello semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé... … vraiment désolé.

- … Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Ce n'était rien.

- … Mais... c'est bon que j'ai pu te trouver. Je... ne voulais vraiment pas être seul... »

Mello se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son ami.

« Je déteste être seul dans ce cimetière. Je suis si fatigué de me sentir seul... La mort me convient. Je peux faire face à la souffrance... Mais je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur... »

Voir son ami pleurer ainsi lui rappela la dernière fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était quand il était petit.

POV Matt

« Je veux revenir à la Maison... »

Le châtain sécha les larmes du petit Mello d'un revers de la main.

« C'est vrai... si nous faisons ça, nous aurons sûrement de chaleureuses retrouvailles de la part de tout le monde. »

Fin POV Matt

« Oh... regarde Matt. Des trainées de vapeur d'avion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... tu n'as pas à autant essayer d'être joyeux. Tu es sûr d'être d'accord de ne pas retourner à la Maison ?

- Hmm... ah... Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis longtemps, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. J'aurais pu être puni pour mes pêchés, je ne sais pas. Même en sachant que je voulais battre Near pour devenir le numéro un et venger la mort de L. Je remets tout à Near. Mais... maintenant, je voudrais te demander de rester ici avec moi... Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je dois te remercier...

- Mello... Hey, hey... arrête-ça... ne redeviens pas un enfant en pleurant à nouveau...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais pleuré comme un gosse. Sheesh, même si c'est une blague, dis quelque chose de plus crédible Matt.

- Je ne plaisante pas, quoi, tu ne t'en rappelles pas... ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de se souvenir, puisque ça n'a pas eu lieu. Je l'ai déjà dit... Tu es vraiment un idiot n'est-ce pas... »

Après cette discussion forte intéressante, Matt posa une question à son compagnon.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Ah oui. Tout d'abord, nous allons là où se trouve Near.

- Hein ? … Tu es sérieux ? Ça veut dire que nous allons retourner...

- … Ouaip. J'ai fait ma marque sur la scène. Il ne me reste plus qu'à... … assister au fruit de mon, ah, non, de notre travail, à Near et à moi. »


End file.
